yourownmangafandomcom-20200214-history
¿How to create a manga?
If you've always hated the stupid character, which most times is useless, if you've always wanted this antagonist son of b... die in the worst way, or if you're just creative. I will leave the steps to create your own history, their own characters and worlds of sexual fantasies and everything you can think of, then let's do it, damn!, express the story you have in your brain, if not then get outta here, LOL. (Excuse my acid humor, do not get me wrong) What elements must be considered to make a good manga? The following: *'Topic' *'Characters' *'Argument' A good development of these things cause the reader interested in what we do. The issue is on the basis that it is our sleeve, Will be, action, romantic, science fiction will be a combination of several? see the more general: ROMANTIC THEME: This theme will play a lot with the relationships between characters, which is why they must be designed with well-defined personalities, these sleeves are usually comedies and also have lots of characters who'll ridiculous or difficult situations. Good examples are: Ranma 1/2, I's, Fushigi Yugi, To Love Ru, etc ... JR: Generally the male protagonist here is a fucking useless, usually virgin loser, but for extrasensory reason he meets a nice girl who has a good personality (?). Therefore they are utopias, since everyone knows that a girl emotionally stable would not date with a loser, at least in my country (I don't know the Japanese people, although I don't think). SCIENCE FICTION THEME: This probably will Mechas, spacecraft, so on.. These sleeves are characterized by stories that may be technologically possible in some near or distant future where the argument and critical situations play an important role. Good examples are: Evangelion, Macross 7 Trash FANTASY THEME: Fantastic Worlds, magic, dragons and other features these sleeves, the protagonists are usually a group of adventurers or what comes to mind, will always be full of courage heroes who need an enemy to be received as such. Good examples are: Magic Knight Rayearth, Slayers, Records of Lodoss Wars (or something) ACTION THEME: The battles are the order of the day, either clean or fist-fighting with guns, and other persecutions get caught us in its pages. Good examples of these are: You are under arrest, Detective Conan and all others by a greater or lesser extent have action. Topics added by me: THRILLER THEME: The key here is to play with the reader's emotions, especially creating anxiety in it, create suspense. This is taken for a story with unexpected outcomes or uncertain reactions of the characters, tense situations and unfinished, where the reader does not know what to expect and creates uncertainty and wants to know what will happen? PSYCHOLOGICAL THEME: You can say this is one of the sleeves more difficult to construct because it requires a lot of knowledge and creativity. The key here is to think sleeves and draw conclusions to the reader, usually consist of chained events that require some effort to solve deductive, sometimes the answers are superficial and leave the outcome to be decided by the reader. HORROR THEME: TOPIC GORE: Here the blood is on the order of the day, usually cnsisten Scenes of graphic violence and psychological, such as killings, injuries, viscera, dismemberment, etc.. COMEDY THEME: SLICE OF LIFE THEME: Surely you will say "but that does not belong to this series on" The general sleeves like ours can deal with a specific topic or may be a combination of several. Stakeholders should be suitable for the type of theme we have chosen, they must also have its own personality and should act in situations so that you allow your personality, they must also convey the message of our history, should be attractive, intelligent, interesting ALL final (not necessarily in my opinion, can be an anti-hero)!! The protagonists are perhaps the most important of a piece and depending on how well designed they are our history will get varying quality. Here is A. B. and C. potential participants in a sleeve, etc., etc. ... Did you get the feeling? ¿Fantasy, science fiction, love? In fact can not be determined because we do not know everything around them but they seem to normal people. A. (That name!) Serious-looking and intelligent Could it be the main character? For me, not because it would be very interesting to know their personality knowing that we can have more fun with an elated, happy and friendly girl as B. then this girl as "more interesting" may be the main character, what happens to C? Well, C. we will call secondary character like A. because their personalities do not seem interesting. All players must interact with their environment, the environment is where our story will develop these potential players could be a spaceship, or a fantasy world but decided on a common and normal school on the planet earth, then we can deduce that will be a romantic theme manga, or maybe not, it depends on what the argument will be treated ... The argument is the story itself, it must be: Original (what you expect?) Interesting, Easy to tell, easy to understand by the reader, must have a beginning, middle and end. Let the latter in more detail: Not necessarily have to follow this order, we can start a story to the development and explain how it was reached, as is our sleeve so it is our argument gives us the freedom to rave a great time! SOURCE: Taringa (with small touch that I gave)